Tortura
by sorgin
Summary: El Joker lo ata, lo golpea y lo insulta. Le dice que le esta torturando, pero Batman solo puede reírse, porque para él la tortura tiene nombre propio. Nombre de ave, de ágil vuelo y escaso uniforme.


Que el Joker esta loco. Es algo que ha sabido de siempre y, sin embargo, en noches como esta lo percibe aún más claro. Cuando el payaso se ríe a su alrededor mientras le grita los planes que le tiene reservados y a Batman se le dibuja la sombra de una sonrisa al escucharle decir la palaba "tortura".

Él no sabe nada sobre la tortura ¿Qué puede saber de ello un psicópata cuyos lazos afectivos están altamente trastornados? Se dedicará a golpearle, a producirle cortes o quemaduras. Pudiera ser que incluso le insultase. Pero solo son cosas vánales, elementos que se curarán e incluso, algunos, desaparecerán.

El sabe que hay formas peores de ser torturado y él no esta seguro de si debe sentir lástima porque el joker no las conozca o si por el contrario debería dar las gracias por ello. Ya que su peor tortura, su mayor dolor, tiene nombre propio. Robin.

Es un ingenuo niño disfrazado de petirrojo que pretende ser un héroe. Se mueve con la destreza de un mono por los agarres que le ofrecen las paredes. Manteniendo el equilibrio en un suelo cubierto de canicas. En cada gesto muestra la sensualidad de una pantera. Acecha a su presa, se pavonea a cada salto y deja a la vista sus juveniles muslos. Hace giros imposibles, contoneando su marcada figura dejando a la vista mucho más de lo lícitamente permitido.

Sus largas piernas golpean, aplastan y se enredan en los cuerpos sus adversarios. Causa sorpresa por su aparición, dolor por sus golpes y una gran tensión como consecuencia de esa pícara sonrisa saturada de ingenuidad y falsa modestia, que luce orgulloso en el rostro.

Él, en toda su extensión, es la mayor de los martirios. Aspirar el aroma a infancia que aún desprende su cabello por las mañanas. Los roces simples, no planeados, que sus cuerpos reciben durante los entrenamientos diarios. Sus labios sonrosados susurrando insultos y pullas, provocándole, buscando la diversión, tan cercanos de su oído y tan lejos del roce de un beso nunca compartido.

La aparición de su compañero distrae lo suficiente a los villanos para que con gestos medidos pueda desatarse de los amarres que le obstaculizaban los movimientos. Un golpe sucede a otro y pronto los secuaces del bufón quedan tirados en el suelo inconscientes. Aún así, son demasiados para poder arriesgarse a atraparlo. Estira el brazo y Robin se lanza para sujetarse a su mano. Un disparo ensordece el ambiente y ellos escapan por la claraboya del techo aprovechando la confusión.

Se pierden entre las sombras de una ciudad que nunca será de ellos y se arrastran hasta la casa que comparten, magullados y heridos.

Llegan deshechos, agitados, lastimados y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Al menos Bruce, quien es arrancado de ellos por medio de las carcajadas de su niño. Su risa de cascabel inunda la habitación mientras corre en busca de un kit de primeros auxilios para limpiarse las laceraciones.

Vuelve a saltos haciendo payasadas, tratando de hacerle sonreír. Revolviendo su vida como un torbellino imperecedero. El mayor se arriesga y le caricia el cabello y el pequeño gira el rostro para rozar la cara contra su mano. Después de un instante que parece eterno. Los ojos juguetones del niño le señalan las heridas que aún no han sido atendidas y él se quita el traje con dificultad y pesadez. Una parte de sí mismo se siente culpable por no atender primero al niño y en cambio, dejarse cuidar de esa forma, casi reverencial. Pero es una parte que solo susurra y que puede ignorar con facilidad.

Se deja mimar un poco. Escuchando la voz que le reprocha ser un imprudente y que le reprende por haberle preocupado. Le venda las heridas y se aparta un poco asustado cuando a Bruce se le escapa un sonido gutural a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer. El muchacho le observa angustiado hasta determinar que puede continuar con su trabajo. A los pocos minutos acaba de limpiar todo rastro de sangre y se queda de pie frente a él pidiéndole la aprobación.

Y es en ese momento cuando comienza la verdadera tortura. Cuando le apoya una mano en sus pequeños hombros y le da las gracias. Cunado el niño resta importancia a sus actos y se quita la parte de arriba de su disfraz, dejando a la vista sus hombros, su espalda y su pecho.

Es allí cuando Bruce debe volver a ser Batman. Ponerse la máscara de fría indiferencia y limpiar los golpes de su protegido. Sin deslizar los dedos por sus caderas, ni robar roces lascivos. Acaba con parsimonia sin arriesgarse a dejar el beso en su nuca, tal y como desea.

Y cuando se gira y le ve mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos azules se da cuenta de la que su tormento no hace más que crecer día a día. Mientras mira como su pecho se llena de orgullo al saber que ha hecho bien su trabajo durante aquella patrulla. Cada vez que se despide de él dejándole un beso en el rostro y deseándole buenas noches. Cuando agita su mano corriendo escaleras arriba mientras se va a la cama. Sin ser consciente de las sensaciones que provoca en el mayor.

Y allí le deja, con el cuerpo estático y el beso todavía cálido en la mejilla. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su sensible anatomía endureciéndose por momentos. Con la peor de las traiciones ocultándose en lo más profundo de su ser, junto con su deseo y su vergüenza. Dejando tan solo retenido en sus labios el sonido de la palabra que tanto odia. Porque le obliga a que en vez de llamarle amor le diga hijo.


End file.
